OS Gruvia: Un frère ou un ami d'enfance?
by MilaOP
Summary: L'ami d'enfance de Juvia, qu'elle considère comme un frère, et de passage en ville le jour de l'anniversaire de Grey. Complètement absorbée par la présence de son ami, elle oublie l'anniversaire à la guilde. Grey, blessé, va la voir...


Bonjour; 3

 **Disclamers:** Je tiens à précisé que l'univers de cette fanfiction appartient à Mashima Hiro ainsi que les personnages ! Sauf un que j'ai créé de moi-meme !

Juvia a enfin fini de se préparer! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de son Grey-sama ~ Juvia doit être ravissante pour lui! Même si elle trouve que c'est un peu peine perdu..  
Elle a mit une longue robe noire qui lui arrive jusqu'aux genoux, elle la porte très bien d'ailleurs! Elle enfila un long manteau bleue marine et sorti de Fairy Hills sans oublier son sac avec le cadeau de son mage de glace préféré.

Elle avança dans la rue en chantonnant et bondissant comme une enfant qui est contente, elle était à cinq minutes de la guilde quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait

_Juvia! Juvio!

_Qui appelle donc Juvia ainsi? Dit la mage d'eau en se retournant.

Juvia a les yeux grands ouverts, elle regarda la personne couru vers elle et lui sauta dans les bras

_Masutooo ~!

_Waaah! Doucement je vais tombé!

_Gomen!

Ce fameux Masuto avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts foncés, il fait environ plus de quatre têtes que Juvia et était habillé d'un manteau noir avec un pantalon de même couleur.

_Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps?

_Bien et toi? Comment se fait t-il que tu sois à Magnolia!?

_J'ai juste une mission à remplir ^^

_Laquelle?

_Top secret! Et toi que fais-tu ici?

_Et bien Juvia vit ici maintenant. Elle est mage de Fairy Tail ^^

_Oh je comprends mieux!

_Et toi, la magie ect..?

_Je suis toujours télépathe de renom et mage indépendant. Sourit t-il à Juvia

_Tu ne veux pas un peu de compagnie? Enfin...la solitude ne te fais rien?

_Oh si un peu mais j'y suis habitué à force. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pendant un instant il eut un silence jusqu'à le ventre de l'ami de Juvia cria famine.

_Arrrgh! Ça fait onze jours que je n'ai bien mangé! S'exclama le télépathe

_On-Onze jours!?

_Bah oui...J'ai plus trop d'argent en ce moment de crise. Rigola le mage

_Ce n'est pas marrant! Tu dois mourir de faim! Viens avec Juvia elle te fera à manger!

_Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais...

_Elle insiste!

Et c'est comme ça que Juvia fait demi tour.

Maintenant allons à Fairy Tail quelques heures plus tard pour voir un peu ce qui se passe.

_Grey...Elle est en retard de trois heures déjà...Commençons sans elle malheureusement...

_Non Mira! Ça m'inquiète...Normalement ça devrait être elle la première à être là..

_Oh tu t'inquiète? C'est mignon ~. Répondit la démone.

_Juvia est forte, Grey! Si elle aurait rencontrer quelqu'un de malfaisant elle s'en serait tiré! Cria presque la Heartfilia

_...Bon je vais voir si elle est chez elle!

L'impatient sortit en courant de la guilde en se dirigeant vers Fairy Hills.

_Normalement c'est interdit au garçon mais je vais faire une exception. Dit Titania.

_Alala...C'est beau l'amour ~. S'exclamaient Mirajane et Happy en roucoulant.

Pendant ce temps, chez Juvia !

_Aaaaaah~ j'ai bien mangé! Merci Juvia pour ce fameux repas!

_Tu veux dire CES fameux repas! Juvia n'a jamais autant cuisiné! Rigola la Lokser

_Je m'en excuse. En faite Juju, les amours?

Dès que son ami prononça cette phrase le teint de Juvia vira directement au rouge.

_E-Et bien...Juvia est amoureuse d'un homme qui est à Fairy Tail..

_Oh. Fairy Tail est ta famille non? Donc l'heureux élu est comme ton frère? Ou même ton âme soeur!

_Etxactement!

_Je suis jaloux...Bouda Masuto

_Hahaha! Il n'a pas de quoi! C'était toi le premier amour de Juvia! Juvia t'aime beaucoup plus que lui!

_Qui aime qui beaucoup plus que qui? Entendit les deux jeunes gens

_G-Grey-sama!

Le concerné était à la fenêtre alors que Juvia était au 3ème étage, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour mieux entendre ce que Grey disait.

_C'est qui lui? Interrogea le Fullbuster à la jeune femme

_Je suis Nakabe Masuto! Mage liseur de pensées et télépathe indépendant.

_LE fameux Masuto? Warren me parle souvent de toi. T'es très fort à se qu'il parlait.

_C'est gentil.

_Et qu'est que tu fais avec Juvia?

_On s'est croisait dans la rue comme ça fait longtemps qu'on est s'est pas vu je suis venu chez elle.

_C'est plutôt parce que tu a failli mourir de faim devant Juvia oui! S'exclama Juvia en plaisantant.

He Revealed ~

_Tssss...Pesta Grey. Donc tu as oublié mon anniversaire? C'est ça!

_V-Votre anniversaire!? Oh mince! Juvia est désolée!

_Tsss...Pourquoi Juvia ne vouvoie pas ce Nakabe!? En plus elle ne rajoute aucun suffixe! Peut être que c'est plus qu'un simple ami...Songea le Ice Maker.

_Intéressant...Pensa le brun aux yeux verts.

_Donc Juvia tu vas à la guilde ou tu restes avec ton baka Masuto?

_Grey-sama...Juvia vous interdit de parler de l'ami de Juvia ainsi!

_Je suis aussi ton ami non?

Elle pensa un instant à ce que le télépathe lui a dit et répondit:

_Vous n'êtes pas mon ami! Vous êtes pl-

_J'ai compris. Fit Grey en la coupant avec un ton glacial. Salut Nakabe, bye Juvia.

C'est ainsi que Grey repartit à Fairy Tail avec un air de...jalousie?

_C'est lui que tu aimes Juju?

_O-Oui! Mais Juvia ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris...

_Va t'expliquer avec lui alors! S'exclama la vieille connaissance de Juvia en enfilant son manteau.

_Tu t'en vas?

_J'ai une mission à réussir...Merci pour tout Juvia! Dit Masuto en faisant un magnifique sourire à sa meilleure amie.

_De rien!

_Tu veux un conseil?

_Lequel?

_Va vite rejoindre ton Grey. À la prochaine Juju!

_Oui! À la prochaine!

Sur ces derniers mots, le dernier homme partit de chez Juvia mais celui-ci par la porte au moins!  
La mage d'eau, elle, prit son sac en vitesse et couru pour rattraper son camarade.

_Grey-sama! Attendez Juvia s'il vous plaît!

_...Qu'est que tu me veux? Répondit Grey en s'arrêtant.

_Juvia voudrait savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes enfui comme un voleur!

_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Tu ne ressens rien pour moi non?

_C-Commentaire?

Il entraîna Juvia dans une ruelle entre deux grandes maisons et la bloqua contre le mur.

_Si je ne suis ton ami qui suis-je alors?

_Juvia ne..

_Tu aimes ce Masuto pas vrai!?

_Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi!

_Juvia n'aime pas Masuto! Elle le considère comme son grand frère! Il a toujours veiller sur elle!

_Et vous...Vous n'êtes ni l'ami de Juvia, ni son frère car vous vous êtes l'homme que Juvia aime le plus au monde!

_Juvia ...

_Juvia est vraiment désolée d'avoir ratée votre anniversaire, elle s'en veut réell-...

Sans plus attendre Grey embrassa Juvia, leur baiser était ai début hésitant et inattendu mais il se changea vite en agréable et chaleureux.

Par manque d'air, ils le rompit, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes avec des rougeurs jusqu'à que le discipline d'Ul prit la parole.

_Je t'aime Juvia Lokser!

_V-Vous...Vous êtes sérieux avec elle?

_Très sérieux.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et Juvia vit la vérité en lui. Il ne mentait pas.

_Ju-Juvia...Juvia vous aime beaucoup aussi! Vraiment beaucoup! Cria presque la mage d'eau avec des larmes aux yeux.

_Hahaha! J'en suis comblé alors! Souria le Fullbuster à son amante.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, allèrent à la guilde main dans la main. Aujourd'hui c'était double fête à la guilde, de une l'anniversaire de Grey et de deux un couple!

Quand tout le monde rentrent chez eux une personne venu voir Mirajane qui était seule dans la guilde.

_Ah bonsoir! Tu viens chercher ta récompense? Dit Mirajane.

_Non juste savoir comment ça allait.

_Ils sont adorables! Tiens, voici tes 100 000 jewels.

_Non merci. Cette mission était gratuite pour moi.

_Si tu le souhaites. Ent tout cas merci beaucoup Masuto! Ton aide a été précieuse!

_Je ferai tout pour aider une amie. Répondit t-il avec le sourire en partant où le vent l'emmena.

Mila: Voilà ! Bon je sais cet OS est, comment dire... NUL ! Mais c'était mon premier e j'étais qu'une débutante qui voulait changé de style d'écriture ;-;

Grey: Aucune excuse, c'est nul

Mila: Apprend à t'habiller et reviens me critiquer !

Grey: Je sais m'habillé sinon je ne me serais jamais déshabillé. DANS TES DENTS

Mila: Va retrouver Juvia et fiches-moi la paix, veux-tu ?


End file.
